Problem: Given the equation: $ y = 5x^2 + 20x + 22$ Find the parabola's vertex.
Answer: When the equation is rewritten in vertex form like this, the vertex is the point $({h}, {k})$ $ y = A(x - {h})^2 + {k} $ We can rewrite the equation in vertex form by completing the square. First, move the constant term to the left side of the equation: $ \begin{eqnarray} y &=& 5x^2 + 20x + 22 \\ \\ y - 22 &=& 5x^2 + 20x \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can factor out a $5$ from the right side: $ y - 22 = 5(x^2 + 4x) $ We can complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $4$ , so half of it would be $2$ , and squaring that gives us ${4}$ . Because we're adding the $4$ inside the parentheses on the right where it's being multiplied by $5$ , we need to add ${20}$ to the left side to make sure we're adding the same thing to both sides. $ \begin{eqnarray} y - 22 &=& 5(x^2 + 4x) \\ \\ y - 22 + {20} &=& 5(x^2 + 4x + {4}) \\ \\ y - 2 &=& 5(x^2 + 4x + 4) \end{eqnarray} $ Now we can rewrite the expression in parentheses as a squared term: $ y - 2 = 5(x + 2)^2 $ Move the constant term to the right side of the equation. Now the equation is in vertex form: $ y = 5(x + 2)^2 + 2 $ Now that the equation is written in vertex form, the vertex is the point $({h}, {k})$ $ y = A(x - {h})^2 + {k} $ $ y = 5(x - {(-2)})^2 + {(2)} $ The vertex is $({-2}, {2})$. Be sure to pay attention to the signs when interpreting an equation in vertex form.